Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match (1992)
The '''Quidditch match '''was played between Gryffindor and Slytherin in November 1992. The game was won by Gryffindor when Harry Potter retrieved the snitch. Background The game was played in early November. Oliver Wood hoped to start training the Gryffindor team early and woke everyone up at the break of dawn at the start of term in September. He led everyone toward the Quidditch pitch where part-way through their training, they were interrupted by the Slytherin team. Marcus Flint explained that he had a letter from Professor Snape announcing that the Slytherin team would need the pitch that day to train their new seeker, Draco Malfoy. The Gryffindor team were angry, particularly when they found out Lucius Malfoy had brought the entire team the new Nimbus 2001 broomsticks. Ron Weasley tried to attack Draco but the spell rebounded and hit him instead, leaving the two teams feeling very intense about their match in November. The match The day of the game was met with rain and thunder. Harry was immediately nearly struck at the start of the game by the rogue Bludger and was saved by George Weasley. The Bludger then immediately tried to hurt him again and Harry flew away while Fred Weasley and George kept saving him. Gryffindor were losing the game within minutes when Slytherin were leading sixty points to zero thanks to their new and improved broomsticks. Fred and George then realised that the Bludger was certainly hexed and asked Wood to demand a time-out. Wood was annoyed that Fred and George failed to stop Angelina from being hit by the other Bludger leaving Slytherin to win a goal, and the team were confused when Fred and George explained the other Bludger was strangely trying to hurt Harry. Harry then told Fred and George to leave him to face the Bludger alone, otherwise he would never find the snitch which the team mainly refused to let happen until Wood decided to agree with Harry. Harry flew around the pitch like a rollarcoaster while looking for the snitch which he finally noticed hiding by Draco. He stayed still for too long while trying to work out how to reach for the snitch without Draco realising, and the Bludger flew into his arm, breaking it. Even with a broken arm, Harry dived for the snitch in time, stopping the Bludger from hitting him in the face, falling from the broom but retrieving the snitch and winning the game for Gryffindor. He fainted and then woke up to find Gilderoy Lockhart had run to help him. Gilderoy then said the wrong spell and removed every bone in the arm, leaving him in the care of Madam Pomfrey. Behind the scenes * In , the match was changed and expanded. Fred and George made no attempt to help Harry while Draco had noticed the snitch and both he and Harry fought to win it. They went under the stadium where Draco hit a wooden plank and flew off the broomstick, leaving the game hurt. Harry broke his arm when he fell from the broomstick instead of being hit by the Bludger and never fainted, instead he was nearly hit three times by the Bludger until Hermione Granger destroyed it. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Quidditch matches